Expensive Mystery Box
The Expensive Mystery Box (also called the Gold Mystery Box, Yellow Mystery Box or abbreviated as GMB in the Playfish forums and some say it YMB) is the high-range priced Mystery Box found at the Mystery Shop. It contains a random object that may or may not be found in stores. Some objects will be worth more than the cost of the box (either in resale, or when trading in the forums), while others will be worth a lot less. Items in mystery boxes are constantly changing, as Playfish adds and remove objects often once a week. Playfish staff will sometimes give advance warning on what objects they are removing, but not always - this can be a problem for many Pet Society users who are trying to get certain objects. Playfish also will often announce on the blog some of the new items they are adding to the mystery boxes. Since this is the expensive of all mystery boxes, it adds new items every week. See Also: Cheap Mystery Box and Mystery Box Item Summary *Cost: 500 coins *Sells for: 166 coins *Recycle: 1000 points *Giftable?: Yes *Added: Before March 2009 *Removed: No List of items currently found inside Gold Mystery Boxes A running list of items that once were in mystery boxes, but no longer are available in stores or in boxes, can be found at Category:Old Mystery Box Item. There are currently 59 items in the Expensive Mystery Box - below is a complete listing. The pictures are arranged as they appear in the Mystery Box Panel. This list was last updated September 27, 2011. cupcake_on_rococo_platter.png|Cupcake on Rococo Platter marie_antoinette_plushie.png|Marie Antoinette Plushie green_stone_tiara.png|Green Stone Tiara alpine_boy_hat.png|Alpine Boy Hat chocolate_biscuit_shelf.png|Chocolate Biscuit Shelf black_framed_gate.png|Black Framed Gate vintage_leather_hat.png|Vintage Leather Hat blue_beads_top.png|Blue Beads Top 'pea_green'_bean_bag.png|'Pea Green' Bean Bag dancing_daisy.png|Dancing Daisy modern_black_couch.png|Modern Black Couch modern_red_couch.png|Modern Red Couch summer_skies_wallpaper.png|Summer Skies Wallpaper viking_helmet.png|Viking Helmet nerdy_glasses.png|Nerdy Glasses theater_masks.png|Theater Masks vintage_lady_cream_purse.png|Vintage Lady Cream Purse valentine_small_bear.png|Valentine Small Bear camping_fire_torch.png|Camping Fire Torch vase_of_purple_tulips.png|Vase of Purple Tulips spring_picnic_basket.png|Spring Picnic Basket regal_red_roses_decor.png|Regal Red Roses Decor hanging_stage_light.png|Hanging Stage Light pirates_ship_deck_grate.png|Pirates Ship Deck Grate sweetheart_wall_clock.png|Sweetheart Wall Clock shire_wall_lamp.png|Shire Wall Lamp banana_phone.png|Banana Phone Charmed Mirror.png|Charmed Mirror Hanging Stationary Holder.png|Hanging Stationary Holder magnifying_glass.png|Magnifying Glass train_station_platform_sign.png|Train Station Platform Sign winter_prom_earrings.png|Winter Prom Earrings dark_sacred_locket.png|Dark Sacred Locket strawberry_wafer_bench.png|Strawberry Wafer Bench pile_of_holiday_clothes.png|Pile of Holiday Clothes holdable_sparkler.png|Holdable Sparkler broken_vase_crown.png|Broken Vase Crown floating_island_decor.png|Floating Island Decor gothic_theater_candlestick.png|Gothic Theater Candlestick chinese_red_lantern.png|Chinese Red Lantern carnival_unicorn_statue.png|Carnival Unicorn Statue shell_phone.png|Shell Phone modern_luxury_celebration_table.png|Modern Luxury Celebration Table toy_ray_shooter.png|Toy Ray Shooter union_jack_guitar.png|Union Jack Guitar underworld_tail.png|Underworld Tail captains_ink_set.png|Captains Ink Set sweetheart_pink_rug.png|Sweetheart Pink Rug winged_monster_plushie.png|Winged Monster Plushie Belle Plushie.png|Belle Plushie Rainbow Headphones.png|Rainbow Headphones camping_lunch_basket.png|Camping Lunch Basket Smart Wizard Plushie.jpg|Smart Wizard Plushie Loony Witch Plushie.jpg|Loony Witch Plushie spoilt_wizard_plushie.png|Spoilt Wizard Plushie candy_factory_helper.png|Candy Factory Helper rolled_up_towels.png|Rolled Up Towels birthday_girl_plushie.png|Birthday Girl Plushie dorothy_plushie.png|Dorothy Plushie Clipboard02.jpg|Birch Fairy Stool Clipboard01.jpg|Lavender Petal Wings Clipboard03.jpg|Gothic Princess Plushie BlackLaceHairbow.jpg|Black Lace Hairbow Cyberpunk Plushie.jpg|Cyberpunk Plushie BohemianPrincessPlushie.jpg|Bohemian Princess Plushie WhitePawReadingModel.jpg|White Paw Reading Model CyberPunkHeadphones.jpg|Cyber Punk Headphones IsisHeaddress.jpg|Isis Headdress - NEW - SacredCatPlushie.jpg|Sacred Cat Plushie - NEW - 1.png|pumpkin rug History and Use of Mystery Box New players may find it confusing how to "use" this item. After buying the mystery box at the Mystery Shop (or from the Mystery Panel), you will need to go home and open the Mystery Box panel using the box button in the right center of the home screen. Choose the type of box you want to open and click on it. Your random object will then be revealed and the mystery box will disappear from your inventory. You can open lots of boxes quickly this way. Items from mystery boxes, particularly Gold Mystery Boxes (GMBs), are often used as "currency" when Trading in the Playfish forum. Mystery boxes are also a good source of 999 items, so named for their resale value in-game. On August 9, 2010, Playfish introduced the Mystery Box panel which shows all Mystery Boxes sold in the game. This also displays what mystery items the player has which are found in the Mystery Box, and how many items there are left to find. This has made it a lot easier for players to keep track of what they can find. On September 9, 2010, Playfish drastically cut the number of items found in all mystery boxes.